Son héros
by If you says so
Summary: Et si Rachel découvrait quelques semaines après son arrivée à New York qu'elle était enceinte. Elle n'arrive pas à prévenir Finn qui a rejoint l'armée. Elle en parle à Kurt qui décide de s'installer avec elle. Cinq ans plus tard...
1. Chapter 1

A New York, en fin de soirée, c'était l'effervescence dans un théâtre de Broadway. Sur scène la troupe de Funny Girl saluait le public, debout, pour une standing ovation. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'actrice principale, Rachel, regagna sa loge, galvanisée par les applaudissements. Elle s'assit, tout sourire devant son miroir, soulevant sa perruque, et libérant ses longs cheveux. Elle allait pour se déshabiller quand on frappa à la porte.  
R : oui !  
Un homme entra et se plaça derrière elle, les mains sur ses épaules. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.  
H : merveilleuse !  
Rachel sourit à son reflet dans la glace.  
H : comme toujours…  
R : merci !  
Rachel se leva et se dirigea vers sa penderie, d'où elle sortit un jean et un pull noir.  
H : as-tu réfléchit à ma proposition ?  
Rachel passa derrière un paravent et se déshabilla tout en répondant.  
R : c'est pas facile…s'il n'y avait que moi, j'aurais déjà prit ma décision !  
L'homme leva les yeux au ciel, agacé par sa réponse.  
H : ouais…mais est ce que tu lui en as parlé… ?  
Rachel ne répondit pas. Elle continua de se changer et sortit de derrière le paravent, sa robe dans les mains. Elle la déposa sur un cintre et se retourna vers l'homme qui attendait vivement une réponse.  
R : laisse-moi encore quelques jours…s'il te plait ! Je vais lui dire…mais il faut que je trouve le bon moment !  
H : Rachel, le bon moment ne doit pas arriver trop tard…j'ai besoin de toi pour la suite.  
Rachel acquiesça silencieuse. Elle aller devoir prendre une décision et elle avait très peur des conséquences.

Dans Central Park, l'après midi était ensoleillé, et il y avait beaucoup de monde. Des promeneurs profitant du soleil, des coureurs améliorant leur performance, des amoureux roucoulant au pied des arbres, des enfants courant un peu partout… Un petit garçon d'environ quatre ans, se trouvait avec ses copains sur le terrain de baseball. Peu captivé par ce que disait son entraineur, il jouait avec sa casquette quand il aperçut au loin un homme en treillis militaire distribuant des tractes devant un stand. Il s'éloigna doucement du groupe d'enfants et alla à sa rencontre. L'homme le vit arrivait et se mit à rire.  
H: dit t'as pas un peu petit pour t'engager ?!  
G : t'es un soldat ?  
H : oui ! je m'appelle Matthew, et toi ?  
G : moi je m'appelle C.J.  
Matthew tendit sa main à C.J et celui-ci le salua en serrant sa main.  
M : alors tu veux devenir soldat ?  
C.J : je sais pas…  
M : t'as déjà vu un soldat ?  
C.J : mon papa est soldat !  
M : ah ba je comprends mieux…et ton papa, il t'a expliqué son métier ?  
C.J fit non de la tête.  
C .J : t'es déjà monté dans un hélicoptère ?  
M : oui, et toi ?  
C .J : non mais j'aime bien les hélicoptères. T'as déjà vu des explosions ?  
Matthew acquiesça.  
C.J : t'as pas eu peur ?  
M : pas trop…  
Un autre garçon arriva vers eux en courant.  
G : C.J faut que tu reviennes, c'est à toi de jouer… !  
C.J regarda son groupe et soupira.  
M : ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire…  
C.J haussa les épaules.  
C.J : tu seras là, jeudi ?  
M : heu oui, à la même heure…  
C.J : cool ! on pourra se voir, alors ?!  
Matthew se mit à rire.  
M : si tu veux. A jeudi alors !  
C.J s'éloigna avec son copain et Matthew les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'un adolescent vienne vers lui, lui demander des informations.

En fin de journée, Matthew rentra à la base. Il passa par son bungalow se changer en civil. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le bâtiment administratif et poussa une porte où il y avait inscrit dessus « direction ». Il se retrouva dans un bureau vide. Il appela la personne qu'il cherchait.  
M : Finn !  
Une voix se fit entendre dans la pièce d'à côté.  
F : à côté !  
Matthew traversa la pièce et se trouva dans le bureau d'à côté.  
F : salut !  
M : hey ! qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
F : je regardais les effectifs de demain.  
Finn sorti un papier du classeur qu'il avait dans les mains et le tendit à Matthew.  
F : pas trop dur la journée ?  
M : y'a pire, Central Park, New York, le soleil…j'en veux pas plus.  
Matthew regarda le papier.  
M : et tu me laisses là bas, encore quinze jours…cool !  
Finn allait s'en aller quand Matthew l'arrêta.  
M : hey mec attend !  
F : quoi ?!  
M: ça te dirait pas de sortir un soir avec moi, tu sais une virée dans les bars, entre mecs! On pourrait aller draguer des p'tites New Yorkaises… ?  
Finn sorti du bureau et attendit que Matthew le suive pour fermer celui-ci à clef.  
F : pff, nan…  
F : attend, ça fait combien de temps que t'es pas sorti avec une nana ?!  
Finn leva les yeux au ciel en sortant du bâtiment.  
F : écoute…heu…je suis un peu crevé…  
Il se dirigeait vers son bungalow, suivit de très prêt par Matthew.  
M : allez Finn…ce sera cool !  
F : ça me dit rien…  
Finn allait pour ouvrir son bungalow quand Matthew mit sa main sur la porte l'empêchant de l'ouvrir.  
M : je sais que t'as ta starlette du lycée dans la peau, mais tourne la page mec !  
Finn lui dégagea son bras, en colère.  
F : oh on va pas reparler de ça, ok ! j'ai pas envie de sortir…  
M : ouais tu vas encore passer ta soirée à regarder sa photo. Tu t'es pas dit qu'elle avait peut être refait sa vie ?  
Finn lui jeta un regard noir, rentra dans on bungalow, claquant la porte derrière lui, murmurant.  
F : si…  
Matthew se retrouva le nez à la porte et donna un coup de pied de rage dans une pierre.


	2. Chapter 2

Dans un bar, Rachel, installée à une table, jouait nerveusement avec le dépliant des menus. Arrivant vers elle, avec deux cafés à la main, Kurt s'assit en face d'elle. Il lui prit le dépliant des mains et le reposa à sa place d'origine.  
K : ce truc t'as rien fait ! Rachel qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
R : j'ai l'impression que je fais une grosse erreur…  
Kurt haussa les épaules.  
K : tu sais ce que j'en pense… ?!  
Rachel leva les yeux au ciel.  
R : oh oui…je sais…mais (Kurt la coupa)  
K : tu n'as pas le choix bla bla bla… ! Hey arrête de répéter sans cesse les mêmes trucs ! C'est pas moi que tu dois convaincre…  
Rachel but une gorgée de son café et soupira.  
R : il ne veut plus me parler depuis que je lui ai dit.  
K : il a peut être besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle… ?  
Rachel s'enfonça dans sa chaise ne soupirant.  
R : ça fait deux jours…  
K : laisse-lui du temps Rachel… ! Tout le monde à besoin de temps pour se faire à la nouvelle…toi aussi !  
Rachel le regarda étonnée.  
R : comme ça moi aussi ?  
K : je te connais, Rachel ! Tu as décidé de partir, mais t'as la trouille…comme tu l'as jamais eu ! Et tu as beau le crier sur tous les toits…TU n'es pas sûre de TOI !  
Rachel le fixait, essayant de comprendre ce que son ami essayait de lui dire.

Après avoir quitté Kurt, au bar, Rachel marcha tranquillement jusqu'au théâtre. Quand elle arriva en face, elle regarda l'entrée et admira l'affiche rose où brillait de mille feu « Funny Girl ». A chaque fois qu'elle passait devant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, réalisant à chaque fois son rêve, être Fanny Brice. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Fanny ne la faisait plus sourire. Bien au contraire...Fanny avait semé le doute en elle. Elle entra dans le théâtre en soupirant, et se dirigea vers la salle. Il n'y avait personne, probablement tous en coulisses se préparant pour la balance du soir. Elle s'assit au beau milieu des sièges et regarda la scène. La scène avait toujours était sa passion, sa raison de vivre…ce qui la rendait la plus heureuse. Tout ça, c'était avant qu'il n'arrive dans sa vie, avant que tous ces plans d'avenir ne s'écroulent pour ne laisser de la place que pour lui. Elle avait, au fil des années, essayant de jongler avec les deux, sachant que si elle était vraiment heureuse alors il le serait aussi. Elle avait choisit Funny Girl à la NYADA, pour lui. Et si Funny Girl s'arrêtait que ferait-elle ? Pourrait-elle cesser de chanter ? Elle balayer ses idées en secouant la tête et se passa les mains sur son visage pour se rappeler la réalité. Devant elle, un homme s'avança sur scène et lui fit face alors qu'un projecteur l'éclairait.  
H : Rachel ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
Elle se leva mais resta sur place.  
R : je t'attendais…  
H : ça va ?  
R : j'en sais rien, à vrai dire…  
L'homme s'avança vers elle et descendit de scène. Il remonta l'allée et se plaça devant la rangée, où elle se tenait.  
H : Rachel, j'ai besoin de toi…et toi tu as besoin de moi ! Fanny a besoin de toi…  
Rachel se tourna vers lui et avança. Quand elle releva les yeux vers lui elle vit qu'il attendait avec impatience une réponse.  
R : ok…c'est d'accord, je viens à Chicago.  
L'homme lui sourit, soulagé, et la prit dans ses bras.  
H : tu ne le regretteras pas, je te le promets !  
Quand il la relâcha, Rachel esquissait un petit sourire crispé.  
H : il faudra qu'on se voie avec le directeur du théâtre de Chicago, pour ajuster ton contrat.  
Rachel se recula, et croisa les bras.  
R : ajuster ?  
L'homme mit ses mains sur ses épaules.  
H : pas de panique ma belle ! C'est juste une formalité…je te donnerais un exemplaire avant si tu veux le lire avant de signer, ok ?  
Rachel décroisa ses bras et se détendit.  
R : d'accord…  
Elle descendit l'allée et lui jeta un dernier regard avant d'aller en coulisses.  
R : dépose le moi dans ma loge pendant la balance !

Le lendemain, Matthew était à son stand et discuter avec des jeunes. Derrière eux, il vit l'équipe de baseball arriver sur le terrain, et aperçut C.J trainer des pieds derrière ses camarades et s'asseoir lourdement sur la pelouse au lieu de s'entrainer. Après le départ des jeunes venus se renseigner pour s'engager, Matthew délaissa son stand pour aller le rejoindre. Il s'assit à côté de lui et pu constater qu'il pleurait.  
M : hey bonhomme, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
C.J haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas.  
M : tu veux pas me raconter… ? Je suis sûr que ça doit pas être si grave…  
C.J : maman, elle veut qu'on aille habiter ailleurs…  
M : tu va déménager ? Mais c'est pas grave ça… !  
C.J : si parce que c'est à Chicago !  
Le garçon sanglota de plus belle. Matthew posa sa main sur son épaule.  
M : tu sais pourquoi ?  
C.J : c'est à cause de son travail…maman elle chante Fanny.  
M : c'est quoi Fanny ?  
C.J : c'est son spectacle, et maman doit le suivre à Chicago…mais moi je veux pas ! Je veux pas partir de ma maison.  
M : t'en aura une nouvelle, une maison ?!  
C.J : oui mais y'aura pas Tobby…  
M : c'est ton papa Tobby ?  
C.J : ba non c'est mon copain. Il a deux papas.  
M : et Tobby et ses papas, ils vivent avec toi et ta maman ?  
C.J hocha la tête.  
C.J : Tiens v'là maman !  
Il pointa sa mère du doigt qui discutait avec l'entraineur de baseball. C.J essuya ses larmes avec un revers de main.  
C.J : oh elle va pas être contente…  
Effectivement Rachel arrivait vers lui, le regard noir.  
R : C.J je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?  
C.J : je discute avec Matthew, il est à l'armée.  
Matthew regardait Rachel attentivement, et se levant, il finit par la saluer en lui tendant sa main.  
M : désolé, je suis le seul responsable. Je m'appelle Matthew Parker.  
Rachel lui fit une poignée de main et lui fit un petit sourire gênée.  
R : Rachel Berry.  
Matthew resta figé quelques secondes.  
R : C.J ne vous embêtera plus, il ira jouer avec ses copains au baseball.  
M : heu…il ne me dérange pas, on discutait…  
Rachel hocha la tête.  
R : t'as retrouvé la parole, alors ?  
C.J baissa la tête alors qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux.  
R : allez viens, c'est à notre tour de discuter… !  
Elle prit le petit garçon par la main et le fit se lever.  
R : dis au revoir, maintenant.  
C.J : (il soupira) au revoir Matthew.  
M : salut C.J.  
R : au revoir.  
Elle tourna les talons et entraina C.J avec elle.

La fin de journée lui semblait interminable. Matthew avait hâte de rentrer, excité de ce qu'il avait à dire à son ami. Quand il fut dix huit heures, il remballa le stand à toute vitesse et rentra à la base. Il déposa quelques papiers à son bureau avant d'aller dans son bungalow. Finn était couché sur son lit, à plat ventre, quand Matthew arriva derrière lui. Finn regardait une photo de Rachel et Matthew se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour la voir.  
M : je l'ai vu aujourd'hui.  
Finn sursauta.  
F : putain, tu m'as foutu les j'tons ! Qu'est ce que t'as dis ?  
M : je l'ai vu, aujourd'hui, à Central Park. Elle n'a pas trop changé…  
F : Rachel ?  
M : oui, Rachel Berry en personne ! On a même parlé.  
Finn se redressa et s'assit sur son lit.  
F : je croyais qu'elle avait quitté New York…  
M : ba non. Elle chante à Broadway, mais je sais pas trop où. J'ai pas tout compris.  
F : c'est elle qui te l'a dit ?  
M : heu non… on a parlé, enfin elle m'a plutôt engueulé d'ailleurs…  
F : pourquoi ?  
M : ba…elle était pas seule. Y'avait un garçon avec elle…  
Finn soupira et baissa la tête, comme poignardé en plein cœur.  
F : j'aurais du m'y attendre…  
M : ça fait combien de temps que tu l'as pas vu… ?  
Finn releva la tête.  
F : cinq ans. Ça fera cinq ans au début de l'été.  
Matthew sourit et haussa les sourcils.  
M : ba mon vieux, tu vas en être surpris.  
F : de quoi ?  
Matthew s'assit à côté de lui et lui raconta sa rencontre avec Rachel en la présence de C.J, ce petit garçon qui venait le voir quelques après midi, au lieu de jouer au baseball. Il lui répéta tout ce que lui avait dit C.J. Il avait eu 4 ans au mois de février, sa maman chantait sur scène à Broadway, il vivait avec elle et un couple d'homo qui avait un enfant de son âge, Tobby. Quand Matthew lui confia qu'il pensait que C.J était son fils, Finn ne le cru pas. Il lui donna un dernier argument pour le convaincre : C.J lui avait dit que son père était soldat dans l'armée. Finn réalisa qu'il y avait une possibilité, une forte possibilité, que le fils de Rachel soit aussi le sien.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain, Finn rejoignit Matthew à son stand et quand le club de baseball arriva sur le terrain en face d'eux, ils se dirigèrent vers le groupe d'enfants. C.J aperçut Matthew et discrètement alla le voir.  
CJ: salut Matthieu!  
M : salut mon pote ! Alors l'entrainement ?  
C.J fit la moue et posa son regard sur Finn, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.  
M : oh, je te présente mon lieutenant. Il s'appelle Finn.  
Finn lui tendit sa main et C.J la serra en fronçant des sourcils.  
C.J : t'es pas soldat, toi aussi ?  
F : heu si…  
M : Finn c'est comme le chef des soldats, tu vois ?!  
C.J hocha la tête mais continuait à regarder Finn dans les moindres détails. Un coup de sifflet le fit sursauter et il entendit son entraineur l'appeler.  
M : vas-y bonhomme ! Faudrait pas te faire gronder pour nous.  
C.J retourna sur le terrain comme un automate dans sa boite.  
Matthew regarda Finn, intrigué.  
M : alors ?  
F : une chose est sûr, c'est bien le fils de Rachel. Il a son regard…ça m'en a glacé le sang !  
Les deux garçons regardèrent le petit garçon rejoindre son équipe et recommencer l'entrainement. Matthew s'éloigna un peu laissant Finn, les yeux rivés sur le petit garçon qui, de temps en temps, jeter un coup d'œil en sa direction. Finn finit par rejoindre Matthew.  
M : ça va… ?  
F : t'as proposition de sortir, elle tient toujours ?  
Matthew sourit, content que son ami se lâche un peu.  
M : mec, je connais l'endroit parfait !  
Matthew passa son bras sur les épaules de son ami et l'entraina avec lui.

Chez Rachel, Blaine et Kurt étaient en train de coucher Tobby, alors que C.J lui trainait devant la télé sous les supplices de sa mère.  
R : allez C.J, c'est l'heure maintenant… !  
C.J : mais maman, encore un peu…  
Rachel se plaça entre le garçon et la télé et coupa celle-ci. Elle fit demi-tour, et lui fit face.  
R : au lit !  
C.J se mit en boule et bouda. Rachel se mit à rire.  
R : oh cette tête là c'est moi qui l'ai inventé, alors ça marche pas sur moi. Allez !  
Elle lui tendit sa main et dépité il glissa la sienne dedans. Il se laissa emmener dans sa chambre, se glissa dans son lit et recommença à bouder.  
C.J : tu vas chanter ce soir… ?  
Rachel s'assit à côté de lui.  
R : nan, pas ce soir. On lit une histoire ?  
C.J fit non de la tête, soupirant. Rachel prit sa main dans la sienne.  
R : hey ! Qu'est ce qu'il y à ?  
Le petit garçon se redressa et s'adossa à la tête de lit. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, son visage s'éclaira brusquement.  
C.J : on peut regarder les photos de papa ?  
R : si tu veux…  
Elle se leva, prit un gros album photo un peu abimé, placé sur l'étagère au dessus de son lit et le donna à son fils. Elle s'assit à côté de lui alors qu'il commençait déjà à le feuilleter. C'était un bel album, façon scrapbooking, avec des photos, des dessins, des paroles de chansons… Il connaissait l'histoire de chacune d'entre elles. Il se stoppa devant une photo de classe, où Finn posait seul, avec son ballon de football.  
C.J : pourquoi papa il est soldat ?  
R : parce que c'est le métier qu'il a choisit.  
C.J : mais il fait quoi ?  
R : ba, tu le sais, il aide les gens, il les protège…  
C.J : comme un héros ? Mais…faut être fort… ?!  
R : oh mais il est très fort… !  
C.J tourna encore les pages.  
C.J : maman, est ce que les héros ont une famille ?  
Rachel avait toujours fait en sorte d'apporter le maximum de réponses à son fils concernant son père. Pas de mélodrame, juste faire de son histoire, une belle histoire afin que son enfant se construise comme tous les autres enfants. Mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, tout simplement parce qu'il était son fils.  
R : tout le monde à une famille même si on ne la connait pas forcément…bon allez on range ?!  
Elle allait pour prendre l'album mais C.J la supplia.  
C.J : encore un peu…  
Rachel capitula, sachant que dans dix minutes elle retrouverait son fils endormi sur l'album.

Blaine et Rachel marchaient dans la rue, la nuit tombée.  
B : dis t'es sûr qu'on est dans le bon coin ?  
R : mais oui…à l'angle de Lexington avenue et de la 27ème avenue.  
Elle avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'ils tombèrent devant les néons lumineux du club de Jazz.  
R: hey hey!  
Blaine stoppa Rachel qui commençait à se dirigeait vers la porte.  
B : attends, t'es sûre de toi ?  
R : oh non…ne me fait pas douter au dernier moment…je…j'ai pas le choix Blaine ! Si Funny Girl quitte Broadway je dois les suivre…  
Rachel poussa la porte et entraina Blaine avec elle. Dans le bar, il y avait un monde fou, mais tous les deux se dirigèrent vers une petite table où se trouvaient les producteurs de la comédie musicale qui se levèrent quand la jeune femme s'approcha d'eux.  
R : bonsoir…  
H : Rachel, ravi de te voir ce soir.  
Rachel présenta Blaine aux deux hommes et tous les quatre s'assirent autour de la table. Ils discutèrent longtemps des contrats que Rachel s'apprêter à signer. Il y avait, un engagement de deux ans, pour son rôle de Fanny Brice, sur une scène de Chicago, ainsi que l'exclusivité totale de scène durant cette période. Blaine n'apprécier pas cette dernière close. Rachel avait joué Fanny pendant deux ans à Broadway, librement, sans jamais avoir été voir ailleurs. Et maintenant qu'elle se réengageait pour deux ans, ils la voulaient exclusivement ?! Blaine trouvait ça louche… Il y eu de longues négociations concernant le cachet de Rachel, l'aménagement de ses jours de repos…et tout ça donna vite le tournis à la comédienne.  
R : il faut que j'aille me chercher un verre…  
Blaine commença à se lever mais Rachel le fit se rasseoir.  
R : j'y vais ça va…  
Elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, rejoignant le bar. Elle passa commande et attendit son verre.  
Barman : votre Paradis… !  
Rachel saisit sa coupe et fit demi-tour pour retourner à sa table. Mais elle avait à peine bougé qu'elle heurta le dos d'un homme, manquant de renverser son cocktail sur son pantalon en cuir. L'homme se retourna pour s'excuser et Rachel resta médusée. Finn. Finn et Rachel étaient face l'un à l'autre. Matthew tapa l'épaule de Finn, le sortant de sa torpeur.  
M : mec, on a enfin une table ! (apercevant Rachel) oh…bonsoir.  
Le regard de Rachel en disait long, c'était la panique. Finn à New York Matthew connaissait Finn Matthew connaissait C.J et le lien qui l'unissait à elle…elle ne voulait pas que Matthew parle de C.J devant Finn. Blaine les rejoint tout joyeux.  
B : mais c'est bien toi que j'ai vu au loin, je rêve pas ?!  
Finn fut ravi de retrouver Blaine. Tous les deux se firent une longue accolade quand Blaine rappela à Rachel ces obligations.  
B : heu… désolé, mais… Rachel, ils t'attendent (il montra du nez la table des producteurs)…  
Tous les quatre se retournèrent vers eux. Rachel soupira.  
M : hey, vous voulez pas venir à notre table ?! La votre à l'air d'un ennui mortel…  
Blaine sourit mais Rachel semblait résignée.  
R : heu…j'en finis avec ça et… (elle regarda Finn) pourquoi pas !  
Finn lui sourit et Rachel se dirigea vers ces producteurs pendant que Blaine suivit Finn et Matthew.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures que Rachel et Blaine étaient en compagnie de Matthew et Finn. Finn avait apprit que Kurt avait rejoint Rachel un mois après son arrivée à New York et que Blaine avait suivit un an plus tard, une fois diplômé. Il savait que Rachel n'avait fait que deux ans à la NYADA et qu'elle avait renoncé à son diplôme pour jouer dans Funny Girl. Elle y jouait Fanny Brice depuis trois ans et l'année dernière, elle avait été nominée aux Tony Awards. Finn fut bluffé mais pas étonné. Blaine parla aussi de l'adoption de Tobby, et de comment depuis un an, le petit garçon avait changé sa vie et celle de Kurt. Tous les deux travaillaient avec Shelby, la mère de Rachel, à la garderie de Broadway. Ils organisaient la vie de famille des comédiens de Broadway lorsque ceux-ci étaient sur scène. Rachel ajouta juste qu'ils étaient des pères formidables, et qu'elle ne serait pas arrivée là où elle en est, s'ils n'avaient pas été à ses côtés. Elle tue bien sûr le dossier C.J. Matthew lui raconta comment il avait rencontré Finn au camp de Fort Benning. Après un mois au camp et devenus amis, ils avaient choisit d'être mobilisés et étaient partis au Venezuela. Finn s'était montré très efficace en meneur de troupe et très vite il avait passé ces classes et était devenu lieutenant. Ils étaient rentrés aux Etats-Unis il y avait un an, et après plusieurs mois à la Nouvelle Orléans, ils étaient passés par Boston et enfin arrivés à New York il y a plus d'un mois. Rachel fut fière de l'implication de Finn au sein de l'armée. Finn avait ajouté qu'il avait obtenu la réhabilitation de son père lorsqu'il avait créé un programme de soutient et d'accompagnement aux soldats de retour de guerre. Finn proposa de payer une deuxième tournée, et Blaine l'accompagna au bar. Rachel resta seule avec Matthew et en profita pour le remercier de ne pas avoir parlé de leur rencontre au parc.  
M : je sais pas pourquoi tu lui dis pas que t'as un enfant… ?  
R : c'est compliqué…  
M : ouais je m'en doute  
R : pourquoi ?  
M : Finn n'avait que « Rachel Berry » à la bouche quand je l'ai rencontré.  
Rachel rougit et sourit, touchée.  
M : et puis un jour, plus un mot sur toi, et il a prit la décision de partir à l'étranger. J'ai longtemps pensé que Finn avait tourné la page, mais c'était faux…complètement faux. Tous les soirs, je dis bien tous les soirs, Finn regarde longtemps une photo de toi, et il te parle. Quand je l'écoute ‒ tu lui dis pas ça, hein ?! (Rachel lui sourit) – ça me fait rire. C'est comme si t'étais juste à côté de lui…  
Elle l'écouta lui raconter comment elle était si présente dans la vie de Finn, comment elle continuait à l'inspirer tous les jours, et comment il ne doutait pas qu'il l'aimait toujours.

Au bar, Finn et Blaine avait commandés les cocktails.  
B : j'ai hâte de dire à Kurt que t'es à New York, il va être fou de joie !  
F : moi aussi j'ai hâte de le voir…  
Il jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule en direction de Rachel.  
B : c'est dommage que l'on ne t'ait retrouvé que maintenant.  
Finn regarda Blaine, étonné.  
F : pourquoi ?  
B : elle va partir…  
F : quoi ?  
B : elle part à la fin de l'été pour Chicago…  
Ce dernier mot résonnait dans sa tête…Chicago. En une fraction de seconde Rachel releva les yeux vers lui, et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Durant la nuit qui suivit, Finn ne cessa de penser au départ de Rachel pour Chicago. Allongé sur son lit, il fixait le plafond. Rachel allait s'en aller alors qu'il venait juste de la retrouver. Et C.J…s'il était bien son fils, comment pouvait-il le laisser partir alors qu'il le connaissait à peine ? Mais avait-il le droit d'intervenir dans la vie de Rachel ? Après tout, depuis cinq ans, elle gérer tout toute seule. Elle avait l'air heureuse, avait-il le droit de changer tout ça ?


	4. Chapter 4

Finn faisait les cents pas dans le hall du théâtre, attendant devant la sortie des artistes. Quand il vit les premiers sortirent, il sentit le stress monter en lui. Rachel ne tarda pas à sortir elle aussi. Elle était vêtue d'une petite jupe fluide noire et d'un débardeur rose qui lui rappelait son look sage de lycéenne. A peine passé la porte des loges, elle l'aperçut. Elle s'avança vers lui, intrigué.  
R : Finn ? Qu'est que tu fais là ?  
Finn la trouva drôlement direct.  
F : heu…salut. Je voulais juste savoir si on pouvait discuter un peu… ? Enfin si t'as le temps…  
R : c'est-à-dire que…là c'est pas trop le moment  
Elle avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'un cri la fit sursauter.  
C.J : maman !  
C.J déboula derrière elle et se colla contre elle. C.J s'aperçut tout de suite que sa mère n'était pas seule et quand il vit Finn en face d'elle, il lui jeta un regard noir. Rachel se sentit défaillir. C.J connaissait par cœur Finn et elle savait qu'il avait reconnu son père juste en face de lui.

Finn et Rachel arrivaient devant le loft. C.J lui, marchait plusieurs mètres devant eux. Rachel avait accepté de parler avec Finn mais ne voulait pas le faire en présence de C.J. Le petit garçon avait bien voulu passer la soirée avec Tobby, Blaine et Kurt, pendant qu'elle serait de sortie avec Finn.  
Aucun des deux n'avait prononcé un mot depuis le départ du théâtre. C.J poussa la lourde porte du loft et fonça sur le canapé à côté de Tobby. En entrant Rachel jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours craignant toute effusion de joie de Kurt ou Blaine à la vue de Finn. A sa grande surprise, elle vit la voisine, installée devant un magasine sur la table de la cuisine. Finn lui, resta sur le pied de la porte observant le loft qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
R : madame Macluky qu'est ce que vous faites là ?  
MM : Blaine et Kurt sont sortis (chuchotant la fin de la phrase) acheter le cadeau d'anniversaire de Tobby.  
R : oh… heu ça vous ennuie si je vous confie C.J ?  
Les deux femmes regardèrent les garçons sagement installés sur le canapé, captivés par leur émission de télé.  
MM : ne vous en faites pas… (elle jeta un coup d'œil à Finn) Sortez ma fille !  
Rachel se dirigea vers les garçons et se mit à genoux devant eux.  
R : bon, les garçons vous êtes sages ?! Vous ne faites pas tournez en bourrique madame Macluky, d'accord ?!  
Les garçons acquiescèrent. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de C.J.  
R : j'en ai pas pour longtemps mon cœur…  
C.J la regarda rejoindre Finn sur le pas de la porte et tous deux s'en allèrent.

Rachel et Finn avaient marché jusqu'à Time square. Finn s'émerveillait de découvrir New York même si c'était pour banaliser un peu cet instant.  
F : cette ville est tellement étourdissante…  
R : tu verras tu t'y feras… !  
F : peut être…  
Il arrêta de marcher et se mit face à elle.  
F : …Rachel, pour C.J (elle lui coupa la parole)  
R : Finn c'est ton fils.  
Elle lui sourit, mais comme Finn ne réagissait pas, elle commença à lui expliquer toute l'histoire. Elle s'était aperçut qu'elle était enceinte quinze jours après son arrivée à New York. Elle avait mainte fois essayé de l'appeler mais il ne répondait à aucun de ses appels. Elle avait finit par revenir à Lima et avait prévenu Burt et Carole. Carole avait joint la base de Fort Benning mais on lui avait répondu qu'il avait passé comme consigne de ne prendre aucun appel. Kurt avait alors décidé de s'installer avec Rachel, au moment de sa rentrée à la NYADA. Elle avait réussit à faire aménager ses cours au fur et à mesure de l'avancé de sa grossesse. Quand en février, C.J était né, Shelby lui avait proposé de l'aider à gérer la NYADA et son fils. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle avait pu combiner sa vie de jeune maman et ses cours. Un jour, un de ses profs l'avait inscrite à l'audition de Funny Girl, et elle avait obtenu le rôle de Fanny Brice. Elle avait vite prit la décision d'arrêter ses cours et de se consacrer qu'à la scène. Cela lui laissait toutes ces journées pour s'occuper de C.J, et le soir, elle pouvait monter sur scène une fois le petit au lit. Blaine et Kurt s'occupaient de C.J comme si c'était leur propre enfant, ce qui avait du éveiller en eux leur désir de paternité. Finn l'écoutait attentivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait finit. Il avait toujours su que Rachel pouvait se montrer forte et déterminée mais il se rendait compte qu'elle avait vécu, tout ça, toute seule, car il n'avait pas eu la force, une fois, de répondre à un coup de fil. Il se sentait si…minable. Il avait raté tant de choses, et aujourd'hui il allait devoir les laisser partir. Il avait tant de regrets…  
F : il ne me connait pas…  
R : tu rigoles ?!  
Le visage de Rachel s'illumina.  
R : Finn, il te connait par cœur ! Il sait tout de toi…il, il passe son temps à regarder les photos, à poser des questions. Et je suis persuadé que le soir…il te parle.  
Finn était ému.  
F : tu lui as parlé de moi… ?  
R : Finn t'es son père, et je me voyais pas faire autrement. J'ai grandi si longtemps en me demandant qui était ma mère…j'avais pas envi de lui faire vivre ça. Et puis…c'était aussi une manière de t'avoir près de moi. (Finn lui sourit) Tu sais, il t'adore ! T'es…t'es un héros pour lui. Il veut devenir soldat, comme toi. Il cherche tant à te ressembler. Il est si fier de toi…  
F : c'est vrai… ?  
Rachel prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
R : ce dont il ait le plus fier, c'est de partager le même prénom que son père.  
Finn la regarda étonné.  
R : c'est ta mère qui me l'a suggéré…Christopher Finn Junior… c'était parfait.  
Finn serra fort les mains de Rachel.  
R : Finn si tu veux faire partie de sa vie (il l'a coupa)  
F : j'ai pas envie que tu ailles vivre à Chicago. Je sais c'est débile de te dire ça, mais j'ai pas envie de te perdre, de vous perdre une deuxième fois.  
Rachel sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, et une seconde plus tard, son corps entier se mit à trembler quand il posa la paume de sa main sur sa joue. Au beau milieu de Time square, ils étaient planté là, tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux parmi la foule d'un début de soirée. Mais c'est comme s'ils n'étaient que seuls au monde.

Rachel avait laissé Finn glisser sa main dans la sienne sur le chemin du retour. A à peine une rue de l'immeuble, ils aperçurent des gyrophares. Ils pressèrent le pas et furent effrayer de trouver des camions de pompiers devant l'immeuble de Rachel, en fumée. Au niveau du cinquième étage, un appartement était en feu et les pompiers étaient en train de manœuvrer les lances à incendie pour éteindre le feu. Quand Rachel aperçut Madame Macluky errait dans la rue, elle se précipita vers elle.  
R : où sont les garçons ?  
La vieille dame était en pleurs.  
MM : oh a p'tite chérie, je sais pas ! Les pompiers ont évacué tout l'immeuble mais je ne les trouve pas.  
Rachel et Finn regardaient tout autour d'eux mais il y avait du monde partout, et pas d'enfants à l'horizon.  
F : mais ils étaient pas avec vous quand les pompiers sont arrivés ?  
MM : si…mais ils jouaient dans le couloir…les pompiers ont du les sortir en premier… ! Ils m'ont dit que tout le monde était sorti…  
Rachel tira Finn par le bras et se dirigea vers un pompier.  
R : hey, vous n'avez pas vu deux enfants de quatre ans, deux p'tits garçons ?  
P : tout le monde est sorti madame…  
F : mais on les trouve pas !  
P : allez voir derrière les barrières…les mômes se glissent partout.  
Ils se retournèrent tous les deux vers les barrières, mais à part des voisins curieux, il n'y avait pas d'enfant. Rachel commençait à paniquer quand soudain elle se souvenu de ce qu'avait dit la vieille dame « ils jouaient dans le couloir ». Rachel regarda Finn.  
R : ils sont sur le toit !  
F : quoi ?!  
R : si ! Ils jouent dans les conduits d'évacuation…ils savent qu'on n'est pas d'accord, mais… ! On les retrouve toujours sur le toit.  
Finn était très étonné.  
R : Finn, ils sont sur le toit !  
Finn retourna voir le pompier et Rachel le suivit. Elle lui expliqua que les deux garçons s'étaient glissés par le conduit d'évacuation des ordures et étaient monté sur le toit avant qu'ils évacuent l'immeuble. Le pompier ne cru pas à son histoire.  
P : l'immeuble a entièrement été évacué, y'a plus personne !  
R : vous avez vérifié le toit ?  
P : madame, deux enfants de quatre ans ne peuvent pas remonter un conduit d'évacuation… Y'à personne sur le toit.  
Le pompier leur tourna le dos et rejoignit ses collègues. Rachel en colère, et en larmes, s'agrippa au pull de Finn.  
R : Finn, je le sais… ils sont sur le toit…  
Finn en avait le sang glacé de voir Rachel dans cet état là. Et si elle était dans cet état là c'est qu'il y avait bien les deux garçons sur le toit de l'immeuble. Dont son fils. Finn prit Rachel par la main et l'entraina sur le côté de l'immeuble. Au pied de l'escalier de secours, Finn s'aperçut que cette façade de l'immeuble n'était pas touchée par les flammes. Rachel le regarda inquiète.  
R : Finn ?  
F : attend moi là (il l'a prit par les épaules) ok ?  
Rachel hocha la tête. Elle le regarda monter les escaliers très rapidement. Une fois arrivé au dernier palier, Finn monta à l'échelle d'accès au toit. Il enjamba la corniche mais se stoppa net quand il vit le toit qui n'était pas touché par le feu, mais qui était envahi de fumée. Il entendait les pleurs des deux garçons. Il eu du mal à distinguer Tobby qui était juste en face de lui.  
F : les garçons ? Tobby ? C.J ?  
Tobby s'avança vers la voix de Finn et quand il l'aperçut, il lui prit la main.  
F : hey Tobby, on va descendre d'accord ?  
Tobby hocha la tête toujours en pleurant.  
F : où est C.J ?  
Tobby lui indiqua du doigt la grosse citerne en zinc et Finn pu apercevoir C.J juste à côté. Le garçon était plutôt protégé de la fumée par la structure métallique. Il prit Tobby dans ses bras et l'enfant lui serra fort le cou. Finn repassa ses jambes vers l'extérieur et descendit, l'échelle puis l'escalier de secours. Sur l'avant dernier pallier, il posa Tobby et regarda Rachel au sol.  
F : Tobby descend !  
Finn se tourna vers Tobby.  
F : tu vas continuer de descendre. Moi je remonte chercher C.J…  
Tobby pleurait de plus belle. Il lui montra Rachel qui attendait en bas.  
F : hey, regarde qui est en bas ?!  
T : c'est tata Rachel…  
F : elle t'attend…tu peux la rejoindre tout seul ?  
Tobby acquiesça et commença à descendre. Finn le regarda faire et remonta ensuite chercher C.J. Quand il repassa ses jambes par-dessus la corniche, il vit que la fumée s'était beaucoup épaissie et que quelques flammes commençaient à s'échapper du sol, le rendant totalement inaccessible. Finn se mit à califourchon sur la corniche et longea la terrasse jusqu'à se rapprocher le plus possible de la citerne. Il se stoppa quand il vit que la citerne était posée sur un plancher, lui aussi en zinc. Il vit bien C.J assis en boule contre la structure.  
F : hey bonhomme, ça va ?  
C.J fit non de la tête.  
F : il faut que tu sois courageux et que tu avances un peu vers moi  
CJ : j'ai peur…  
C.J commençait à pleurer. Finn ne pouvait pas avancer plus. Il savait que leur poids à tous les deux ferait s'effondrer le plancher en zinc. La fumée se faisait de plus en plus épaisse, et Finn savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que cela ne devienne toxique pour tous les deux.  
F : viens avec moi, on va descendre… ?  
C.J : et après tu vas t'en aller… ?  
Finn leva les yeux au ciel. C'était bien le fils de Rachel…engager une discussion dans n'importe quelle situation.  
F : nan…oh nan je m'en irais pas.  
C.J arrêta de pleurer.  
F : C.J, regarde moi…il faut que tu viennes vers moi et que tu attrapes ma main, je…je te laisserai pas tomber…jamais  
Finn avança de quelques centimètres et tendit son bras à C.J qui se leva et lui prit la main. Finn senti douloureusement une flamme, poussée par le vent, se coller contre son avant bras mais saisit fortement C.J et le tira vers lui. Finn le serra fort contre lui.  
CJ : j'avais bien dit à maman que t'étais un héros.  
Finn lui sourit.  
F : on va descendre la rejoindre, ok ?!  
C.J regarda inquiet la corniche et le chemin qu'ils devaient faire pour atteindre l'échelle.  
F : t'inquiète pas, on va y arriver.  
Finn cala C.J sur sa cuisse et lui mit ses bras autour de son cou.  
F : accroche-toi bien…  
C.J serra fort son père. Finn fit marche arrière et descendit l'échelle puis l'escalier de secours avec C.J dans les bras. Rachel attendait en bas. Des pompiers l'avaient rejoint une fois qu'elle leur avait confié Tobby. Finn avait à peine touché le sol que Rachel se précipita vers lui, et C.J se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Les pompiers les entourèrent et conduirent Rachel et l'enfant pour être examiné, tandis que Finn était emmené vers un médecin pour que son bras soit soigné.

Depuis plusieurs minutes les pompiers avaient entièrement circonscrit l'incendie, et le calme commençaient à revenir devant l'immeuble. Rachel sortit du camion de secours où CJ avait été emmené pour être vu par un médecin et se dirigea vers Finn qui l'observait de loin, assis sur son brancard. Plus elle s'approchait de lui, plus ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Arrivée devant lui, elle n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Finn posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa. Baiser auquel, elle répondit amoureusement. Un pompier vint les interrompre pour les prévenir que C.J devait passer des examens à l'hôpital et qu'il réclamait son papa et sa maman. Finn et Rachel sourirent et suivirent le pompier.


	5. Chapter 5

EPILOGUE

Voilà dix mois que Finn était entré dans la vie de C.J. et les deux garçons s'entendaient à merveille. Rachel était resté à New York et n'avait pas suivit la troupe de Funny Girl. Elle étudiait plusieurs propositions pour de nouveaux shows à Broadway, et préférait prendre son temps. Finn avait demandé à ne plus être mobiliser et à rester à la base de New York. Il attendait encore une réponse mais ces états de service étant irréprochables, il ne doutait pas d'une réponse positive. Il avait emménagé au loft un mois après l'incendie. Il n'y avait eu de dégâts que dans les parties communes des 3ème et 4ème étages. La vie à 6 au loft s'était avérée plus fun que prévu, et tous adoraient cette situation atypique. Rachel et Finn filaient de nouveau le grand amour et la préparation du mariage de Kurt et Blaine leur donnait quelques idées.

Ce samedi après midi, il n'y avait que Rachel et Finn au loft. Kurt et Blaine avaient emmené les enfants au parc pour jouer au ballon. Rachel était assise sur le canapé en train de lire le script d'une production de Broadway. La liasse de feuilles reposée sur son ventre arrondi de quelques mois. Finn arrivait vers elle avec une bouteille d'eau qu'il lui tendit.  
R: Merci  
Elle prit la bouteille alors qu'il s'installait à côté d'elle, jetant un coup d'œil à sa lecture.  
R : T'as appelé Kurt ?  
Finn acquiesça.  
F : Ouais, et à mon avis il va battre tous les records pour arriver !  
Finn se cala contre elle.  
F : Tu lis quoi ?  
R : C'est Wicked… Ils me proposent un rôle pour la fin de l'année.  
Finn la regarda étonné.  
F : Le premier rôle ?  
Rachel lui sourit.  
R : Pas le premier, mais un rôle important ! Je veux plus de premier rôle…Je veux plus passer ma vie sur scène, j'ai mieux à faire…  
Elle passa sa main sur la joue de Finn et l'embrassa tendrement. Finn lui rendit son baiser tout en enlevant les papiers de ses mains.  
R : Hum, mais qu'est ce que tu fais… ?  
Finn continuait de l'embrasser dans le cou.  
F : J'exploite tes autres talents…  
Rachel s'abandonna totalement sous les baisers et caresses de Finn, mais il fût vite interrompu par l'arrivée de Kurt, Blaine et les enfants.  
K : Wow wow wow, y'a des enfants ici !  
Finn et Rachel s'arrêtèrent en rigolant. Finn se leva et aida son fils a enlever sa veste. Kurt lui sauta sur le canapé à coté de Rachel.  
K : Alors… ?  
Rachel s'écarta un peu de lui.  
B : Kurt ! Fais attention…  
Rachel rigola.  
R : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Kurt !  
Kurt s'impatientait.  
K : Mais Rachel, tu avais promis de nous le dire...  
Rachel se leva et alla rejoindre Finn et C.J qui discutaient dans la cuisine.  
R (à Finn) : C'est bon ?  
Finn acquiesça et tous les trois retournèrent au salon devant Kurt et Blaine qui attendaient assis sur la table basse.  
R : Allez c'est bon, on vous le dit.  
Kurt et Blaine se levèrent tandis que Finn murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de C.J.  
C.J : Je vais avoir une petite sœur !  
Kurt et Blaine sautèrent de joie et enlacèrent Finn et Rachel. Blaine prit Tobby dans c'est bras.  
B: Ça manquait un peu de fille ici !  
Tous les 6 fêtèrent la bonne nouvelle, et cinq mois lus tard, Rachel donna donc naissance à une petite fille prénommée Lya.


End file.
